User blog:Crispycol/Fake Hatsune Miku for PSASBR
Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) is one of the most regconised characters of the Vocaloid series. And also main protagonist of her own game: Hastune Miku: Project Diva. Biography Hatsune Miku is the first Japanese Vocaloid2 in the Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series, the third Japanese Vocaloid created by Crypton Future Media, and is the seventh Vocaloid to have appeared overall; released on August 31, 2007. She is considered as the most popular and well known Vocaloid and the first to become a pop idol. The data for the voice was created by sampling the voice of Saki Fujita (藤田 咲, Fujita Saki), a Japanese voice actress. THE LEGACY OF HATSUNE MIKU *''Vocaloid2'' *''Vocaloid3'' *''Hastune Miku: Project DIVA'' *''Hastune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade'' *''Hastune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' *''Hastune Miku: Project DIVA Extend'' *''Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai'' *''Miku Flick(/02)'' *''Hastune Miku: Project DIVA F (Vita & PS3)'' Arcade Opening Hatsune Miku is getting ready for another preformance when she notices she lacks the strenght to go up stage. She says she has to find the strength to do this song, so she willl please her fans. She stands up and walks away. Rival Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Reason: Hatsune Miku sees Shadow standing in the distance and shouts towards him. Shadow turns around and asks what was wrong. She says she's come here to seek her strength. Shadow comments that you can't find that but just can possess it. Hatsune disagrees with his theory so Shadow wants to show her true strength. Connection: Shadow the Hedgehog and Hatsune Miku are both from Sega, although Miku is also still owned by Crypton Future Media. Ending Hatsune Miku comes back from her journey and says that she finally has found the strength she was looking for. She had to do something for it, but she will do everything for her fans. She then goes on stage and sings along with her other friends (Kagami Rin & Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito and Meiko). Gameplay Hatsune Miku's moveset is based of her songs and various internet video's. Her main weapon in her Leek that she uses in some moves, and other than that she uses hand-on-hand combat and singing in her moveset. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Microphone Stand Slam' - - Hatsune slams with her microphone stand. *'Rapid Kicker' - or - rapidly kicks her opponent by pressing rapidly. *'Kick and Punch' - - Hatsune kicks the opponent upwards. When is pressed again she will jump up and punch the opponent again. *'Hair Spin '- - spins around with her ponytails spinning too, when she hits an opponent they will get trapped in the attack. *'Microphone Stand Slam' - (midair) *'Rapid Kicker' - or (midair) - she goes forwards when doing this attack. *'Kick and Punch' - (midair) *'Hair Spin' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Tako Luka' - - throws a Tako Luka that then sticks to the opponent, having the same effect as Sackbot. *'Leek Swing' - or - Hatsune will swing with her Leek three times vertically down while running. *'Leek Throw' - - throws her Leek diagonally into the air while it is spinning around (like a disc). * Po Pi Po - - Sings a few seconds from Po Pi Po while she dances (kicking her legs forwards). * Tako Luka '- (midair) * '''Leek Swing '- or (midair) - while falling. *'Leek Throw '- (midair) *'Nyan Cat '- (midair) - sends out Nyan Cat who then runs forwards singing Nyannyannyan. (Circle Moves) * 'Sing '- - Hatsune sings a small song, music notes come out of her mouth and float forward. The music notes have the same range as Big Daddy's electro bolt. * 'Leek Spin '- or - Hatsune spins her two Leeks rapidly forwards and continue this by rapidly pressing . It also deflects projectiles if they aren't too strong. * 'Jump Kick '- - Hatsune jumps upwards and preforms a strong kick upwards. *'''Hachune Miku March - - a green box appears and Hachune Miku comes out and runs forwards while swining with her Leek. *'Sing' - (midair) *'Leek Spin' - or (midair) *'Jump Kick '- (midair) *'Hachune Miku Thow'- (midair) - same as on the ground but Hatsune first throws it down, which also can hurt the opponent. (Throws) * Sidewards Kick - or - kicks sidewards. *'High Kick' - - kicks upwards. *'Ground Kick' - - kicks down to the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *Block - *Item Pick-up - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * High Note - (Level 1): Hatsune signs a high note that kills all the opponents close to her. * Road Roller - (Level 2): Kagamine Len and Rin appear on their yellow road roller and quickly ride to the end of the stage. * Levan Polka - (Level 3): Hatsune starts to sing Levan Polka while many Hachune Miku start to attack the opponents with their Leeks. Taunts *'Spin it around' - does a spin and punches upwards. *'Hachune? Go away!' - holds a green box when suddenly Hachune Miku jumps out, but she quickly closes the box again. *'Leek swing' - swings thee times with her leek (old fashion way, not like the move) Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *When Selected: **''ミク時間ええ！'' (Miku-jikan ē! "Yeah, Miku time!") **''私はあなたのビートをあげる'' (Watashi wa anata no bīto o ageru "I'll give you a beat") **''音楽をオンにする'' (Ongaku o on'nisuru "Turn on the music") *Prematch: **''私にあなたの才能を見せる'！'' (Watashi ni anata no sainō o miseru "Show me your talent!") *Battle **''po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou bejitaburu na (using Po Pi Po) **''nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan buu buu bu buu buu (using Nyan Cat) **''Yeah!'' *Using Level 1 **''YEEAAAHH!!!'' *Using Level 3 **''Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu.'' *Succesful KO: **''ミクがまたも勝利を収める'' (Miku ga matamo shōriwoosameru "Miku strikes again") **''はい (Hai "Yes") **楽しむ (Tanoshimu "Enjoy") *Respawn: **私は戻ってきた'' (Watashi wa modottekita "I'm back") **''私なしで続行しないでください (Watashi nashi de zokkō shinaide kudasai "Don't continue without me") **背景音楽を愛する (Haikei ongaku o aisuru "Love the background music") Intros and Outros Introduction *'Spotlight on! '- the spotlights go on and she steps on the stage. *'I'll sing you a song''' - throws her microphone (on a stand) aside and gets into battle pose. *'Forgot the leek' - enter with her leek in her hand and quickly puts it away. *'Dance, Dance, Dance! '- dances her way on the stage, Winning Screen *'Always cheer' - cheers and jumps into the air. *'Too happy' - claps in her hands out of joy. *'So much win' - spins around and punches in the air. *'Diva pose' - spotlight are on her and she hold her mic in the air. Losing Screen *Plumps down on the ground and looks down sad. *Falls on her butt. *Falls on the ground after a spin. Victory Theme *Default Theme *World is Mine *Ievan Polkka Costumes Virtual Idol The default appearance of Hatsune Miku. *Pink skin: Star Voice- a recolor based on the outfit with the same name of Project DIVA F. *Black skin: Zatsune Miku- recolor of the character Zatsune Miku. *White Skin: Racing 2012- a recolor based on the outfit with the same name of Project DIVA F. Wagamama Kojocho A special outfit based on the outfit with the same name from Project DIVA F. *Blue skin: Summer Memory - a recolor based on the outfit with the same name of Project DIVA F. *Purple skin: Purple Agaha - a recolor based on the outfit with the same name of Project DIVA F. *Red skin: Vintage Dress - a recolor based on the outfit with the same name of Project DIVA 2nd. Append Her appearance based on Vocaloid2: Hatsune Miku (CV01); Append. *Orange skin: Racing 2010 - a recolor based on the outfit with the same name of Project DIVA Extend. *Black skin: Plug-In - a recolor based on the outfit with the same name of Project DIVA. *Yellow skin: Yellow - a recolor based on the outfit with the same name of Project DIVA 2nd. Minion Hachune Miku Hachune Miku is a minion who is unlocked when reached Rank 8 with Hatune. Gallery Image_Tako_Luka_bySangatsuYouka.png|Luka Tako Nyan_Cat_Emoticon.gif|Nyan Cat Konachancom-44827kagamine_lenkagami.jpg|Road Roller Music *PoPiPo *Nyanyanyanya Trivia *Hatsune Miku is the second character to only speak Japanese, the first one being Heihachi Mishima. *She also is the second one using music, the other one begin Parappa. *Miku's level 3 super cinematic is 16 seconds long, as it only play the first couplet. Category:Blog posts